The Lost Sage
by Laurana Brightblade
Summary: Link finally returns to Saria and is thrust almost instantly into another quest. He must find a sage that disappeared years ago. If he doesn't, then an army of invaders will take over all of Hyrule. I'm sorry the second chapter's so corny, don't hate me!
1. Changes

The Lost Sage  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
Link walked calmly through the cool shade of the Kokiri Forest. Oh how he missed his best friend, Saria. She was now a Sage and he hadn't seen her in so long that he could only barely recall her face.  
  
"How is it that I can only barely remember the face of my best friend?" Link asked himself sadly.  
  
With a sigh, Link made his way slowly to the entrance to the Lost Woods. When he reached his goal, he only sighed again and walked through the tunnel. He missed all his friends so much. Even though they were all there, around him, they didn't recognize him, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't believe him when he told them who he was. They all firmly asserted that he was an impostor and therefore, they wouldn't listen to him. Link entered the Lost Woods and ran into Mido.  
  
"Who are you?" Mido asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't suppose that you would believe me if I told you that I'm Link," Link said hopefully.  
  
"You aren't Link!!" Mido exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I thought, you won't believe me either," Link said with a sad sigh.  
  
Link turned and walked deeper into the Lost Woods until he came to the Forest Temple. When he reached it, he heard a sad, unearthly voice singing a soft, lilting song. The voice seemed slightly familiar, but it sounded different at the same time.  
  
"Saria?" Link asked softly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a young woman walked to the doorway of the temple and Link was startled to see that the woman's face resembled Saria's face so much that it was spooky, yet Saria wasn't supposed to age! She was so beautiful that Link was stunned into silence. She was slender and so delicate looking that she looked even more fragile than a drop of dew. She had deep green eyes that seemed to see right into the soul, long green hair that fell to her slender ankles, and smooth, fair skin. She had a slim, tapering waist and wore a pale green gown that seemed to be made of the morning mists. Crowning her head was a garland of silvery blue flowers that were shaped like little stars. She looked around as if she was expecting somebody, but then she sighed softly and turned to leave.  
  
"Saria?!" Link exclaimed, finding his voice.  
  
"Who is it that calls to me when I have not heard a voice here in years?" Saria asked to the forest.  
  
"Saria, it's me," Link said from below.  
  
"L-L-Link?" Saria asked softly in a tremulous voice, "Is it truly you? Or is it the cruel tricks of my mind that cause me to hear your voice?" Saria asked, and the pain and loneliness in her soft, lilting voice tearing at Link's heart.  
  
"Saria, I am here, truly!" Link cried out.  
  
Saria looked down and she let out a soft gasp, and covered her mouth with her slender white fingers.  
  
"Link!" she whispered.  
  
She ran to the edge and stepped off the marble balcony, floating to the ground in a sphere of pale green light. Saria ran to Link with her arms open and Link caught her in his arms and swung her around. Saria looked up at Link, tears shining in her eyes, and clasped him close in a warm hug.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're back! My dearest friend is back!" Saria exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back. I promised you that I'd return, didn't I?" Link replied, just as happy.  
  
"Oh Link!" was all Saria could say before bursting into tears, "I've been so alone!"  
  
"Saria, what happened to you?" Link asked, stepping back a step so he could see her face.  
  
"Things changed, Link," she replied in a soft voice, "I had to change with them." 


	2. A Reunion Interrupted

Chapter 2: A Reunion Interrupted  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, slightly confused, "How could you have aged?"  
  
"When I was with the other Sages, my body grew, although I didn't notice until I returned here and suddenly had so much time alone," she said bitterly.  
  
"Oh Saria, I'm sorry for leaving you!" Link said softly, his voice husky with emotion.  
  
"It's okay Link, you had no choice," Saria said understandingly.  
  
Suddenly, the two were startled by a gritty voice from behind them.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" the stranger said caustically.  
  
The two turned around to see a tall, grotesque creature standing behind them. It was as black as a shadow, and its shape was constantly shifting from that of a horrible, scaled thing, to a strangely humanoid form that resembled a cross between a dragon and a man. Without warning, the thing threw a ball of black fire at Link, who whipped out his shield and only barely managed to reflect the unholy flame. The creature shriek in rage and attacked Saria with its claws. It managed to rip through Saria's shoulder before Link decapitated it with his sword.  
  
"Saria!" Link cried out.  
  
"Ow…" was all Saria said.  
  
In spite of himself, Link smiled slightly at the fact that Saria refused to complain. He examined the wound and was horrified to see five long, deep, jagged gashes in her shoulder.  
  
"I hope it doesn't hurt too bad," Link said with concern, "Just, wait a moment while I go get help."  
  
"Ow….ow..ow..OW!" Saria said when he prodded a particularly painful wound.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Link said, nearly tripping when he tried to rise.  
  
"Wait here!" Link called over his shoulder as her ran.  
  
"Like there's anything else I could do," Saria muttered.  
  
With a soft sigh, Saria laid her head back on the soft grass and suddenly felt very sleepy. Saria yawned and began to close her eyes for a short nap, when she felt a piercing pain lance through her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, that hurt," Saria mumbled, "I wonder why I'm so sleepy?"  
  
Saria began to doze again when she suddenly felt as if she was suffocating. In one part of her mind, she thought idly that this was very similar to the effects of a very deadly poison called nightshade. The rest of her mind was struggling to force her lungs to take in air. I'm gonna die! Saria thought to herself in horror. Suddenly, she felt extraordinarily angry when she thought of dying. No! she though fiercely to herself, I can't die! Now that Link has finally come back to me, I refuse to die! To her relief, Link came running over to her. He can't have been that fast! Saria thought suddenly.  
  
"Thank the goddesses!" Link exclaimed, "You are still okay. I'm surprised you managed to stay conscious for the half hour that I was gone!"  
  
Saria just looked at him for a moment with a dazed expression on his face, then fell unconscious.  
  
"My god, she's poisoned!" Link exclaimed in horror.  
  
Link quickly gathered Saria in his arms and ran back to the Kokiri Forest. 


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3: The Prophecy  
  
Link ran as fast as he could, carrying Saria in his arms. Her head lolled to one side and her breathing came ragged and shallow.  
  
"Don't worry Saria. I'll get you to somebody who can help you," Link whispered to the limp girl.  
  
Link ran out onto the Hyrule field and quickly summoned Epona with a song. He gently lifted Saria into the saddle and climbed up behind her, holding her in the protective circle of his arms. Hurriedly, Link kicked his horse into a gallop and rode pell-mell to the Hyrule Castle. When he got there, he quickly dismounted and lifted the unconscious Saria off the horse and ran through the marketplace and down the road to the castle itself. When he reached the gate, rather than entering, he turned to the right and ran down a short path. The path ended at a cliffside that had a boulder leaning against it. Gently, Link lowered Saria to the ground and walked up to the boulder. Setting his shoulder against the huge boulder, Link gritted his teeth and began to push. The muscles in his arms and shoulders bulged and creaked, and the boulder rolled aside to reveal a tunnel. Link hurried over to Saria and swept her into his arms again and ran down the tunnel and into a beautiful cave that emitted a calm feeling. At the back of the cave was a wondrous fountain that had clear blue water. Link gently set Saria down in front of the fountain and pulled out his Ocarina. Link played Zelda's Lullaby and a beautiful Fairy emerged from the fountain.  
  
"Ah, Link, what do you desire?" the Fairy asked sweetly.  
  
"Saria is poisoned, heal her as you have healed me so many times before," Link replied, fear creeping into his voice.  
  
The Fairy smiled gently and held out her arms to the comatose Sage. A soft light began to shine down onto Saria and the huge gashes in her shoulder faded and disappeared, leaving only bloodstains on Saria's gown and fair skin. Color began to creep back into Saria's face and her breathing became easier and deeper, losing the raggedness.  
  
"Saria?" Link whispered softly, touching her pale cheek lightly.  
  
Saria's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at the sight of Link's worried face.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Calm down Saria, we're in the Great Fairy's fountain," Link replied.  
  
Link slowly eased Saria off his lap and walked to the entrance to the tunnel. Darkness was creeping over the land as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon.  
  
"We'd better stay here tonight, it's already dark and you need the rest," Link said once he returned.  
  
Saria nodded her weary agreement and Link rolled the boulder over the tunnel entrance. When Link returned, Saria tried to sit up but all the strength was drained from her slight body. Seeing the weariness etched on her face, Link hurried over and eased her into a sitting position. With a tired sigh, Saria leaned against Link's hard body and was comforted to feel him place his strong arms around her shoulders, supporting her and protecting her. Saria was quickly asleep with her head resting on Link's chest, and Link felt a feeling of contentment steal over his tired body. With a soft sigh, Link tightened his arms around Saria and fell asleep with the soft light of the Great Fairy's fountain soothing his stressed mind and weary spirit.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Saria," Link whispered in her ear, "It's time to wake up, we gotta get going."  
  
"Oh, okay," Saria mumbled, not even opening her eyes.  
  
Link stood and looked around, checking for intruders. Once his inspection was over, Link sauntered over to the tunnel entrance and set his shoulder against the huge boulder that blocked the opening. With a grunt, Link began to push the boulder. His muscles bulged and groaned and the huge rock slowly rolled aside, letting the morning sunlight flood in.  
  
"Come on Saria," Link called.  
  
"Oh fine, I'm coming," Saria muttered.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" Saria exclaimed as she emerged from the tunnel and beheld Hyrule for the first time.  
  
"Yeah," Link replied, coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey, what was that thing that attacked you?" Link asked staring solemnly into her eyes.  
  
"It must be from the prophecy," Saria answered softly.  
  
"What prophecy?" Link asked urgently.  
  
"Just before you came, the Great Deku Tree spoke a prophecy. After that, it refused to speak to us. I think it went like this: 'Armies from the East shall come,  
  
Once the Hero is homebound.  
  
The land of Hyrule shall be gone,  
  
Unless the Lost Sage can be found.'" Saria said helplessly.  
  
"Come on," Link said suddenly, grabbing Saria's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Saria asked.  
  
"To speak with Princess Zelda," came the reply.  
  
"Um, okay," Saria said, but Link didn't hear her.  
  
Link vaulted onto Epona and reached down to help Saria up. Saria grinned and leapt up without help. Once Epona got started, Saria let out an alarmed little cry and wrapped her arms around Link.  
  
"Hey, try not to strangle me!" Link exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Saria giggled and loosened her grip. The two rode right up to the castle gates and slid off the horse. When the guards recognized Link, they let them in at once and the two hurried into the castle gardens. There, gazing at them, was the beautiful Princess Zelda. She wore a pale lavender gown embroidered with Hyrule's emblem. Long honey-gold hair framed her delicately featured face and large violet eyes. Zelda smiled and ran up to Link, giving him a quick hug. Saria smiled but felt a slight twinge of jealousy scurry through her.  
  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked, turning to Saria.  
  
"I'm Saria, Sage of the Forest, and Link's bet friend," Saria replied.  
  
It was Zelda's turn to feel jealous as she noticed how Link smiled at Saria.  
  
"Zelda, I have to ask you about something," Link said, remembering why he came.  
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link related the tale of how they were attacked and told Zelda of the prophecy.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked when he was done.  
  
"You must go west, across the desert," Zelda replied, "and once you cross the desert, you must find the Lost Sage and restore her to us. But beware, the Lost Sage was known as the Sage of Balance, and she is more dangerous than the invaders themselves."  
  
"How?" Link asked.  
  
"She would kill us as readily as she would kill the enemy." 


	4. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Zelda, but I do own the Sage of Balance, a.k.a. the Lost Sage.  
Chapter 4: Journey to the West  
Link sat up quickly in the soft bed, wondering where he was. The sweet, soothing smell of pine filled his senses and he saw pine needles strewn across the stone floor. He sat in a sumptuous bed in a large, comfortable room with a window that looked out onto the castle gardens.  
  
He slowly realized where he was: the Hyrule Castle. Zelda had insisted that they stay there for the night and wait until the morning to leave. She had also added that there was no way they were going to leave without her going with them.  
  
~  
  
"Saria! Princess Zelda!" Link shouted as he tossed his pack over Epona's back.  
  
"Yeah?" Saria said, poking her head around the corner into the stables. "Oooh! Look at those beautiful horses!"  
  
She practically dashed inside and began petting the towering beasts. Link stifled a laugh at her antics and watched her with a smile as she spoke softly to the horses. She looked over at him, her green eyes sparkling happily, as if she had forgotten their dangerous journey.  
  
"Link, are you ready to go?" Zelda asked, holding the hem of her dress up as she entered the stables.  
  
"Uh, almost, I just have to load up a horse for Saria," he replied.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Link! I'll do that instead!" Saria said, shamefacedly realizing that she had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble," Link answered.  
  
"Link, I need your help planning out the route we're going to take," Zelda chimed up in irritation.  
  
"It's okay! I'll load the horse while you help you the Princess!" Saria said enthusiastically. Her almost childish excitement caused Link to grin at the girl. He hugged her and ruffled her hair before following Zelda out of the stables.  
  
"If you need any help, just come and ask me," he called back.  
  
"No problem," Saria replied.  
  
~  
  
About an hour later, Saria emerged from the stables leading her horse. Link and Zelda stood over a huge parchment map, tracing out their route. They talked quietly to each other, and occasionally Link would make a mark on the map.  
  
"Um, Link, I'm all done," Saria said as she neared them.  
  
"That's great! We just finished too. Looks like we're ready to go," he replied enthusiastically.  
  
Link helped Zelda onto her horse and turned to help Saria, only to see her swing up gracefully, as if she had been doing it all her life. He grinned and mounted Epona after rolling the map up and shoving it under the saddle.  
  
"Well, ready?" he asked.  
  
Saria nodded excitedly, as if they were going on a great adventure. Zelda smiled coyly and nodded, and the three of them set off. As they rode, Link went over their route in his mind. They would head for the desert, where they would search for the Gateway. The Gateway was a place found only in the old legends. It supposedly led to another, mirror-like world, exactly the same as Hyrule, except for a few differences. The Gateway led to the Shadow Realm, where all the demons and dark gods were sealed away hundreds of years ago. There, they would find the unpredictable, faithless Sage of Balance, and there, everything they worked for would end, for good or for ill. 


	5. A Stranger

Chapter 5: A Stranger  
  
The sunlight reflected off the brilliantly white sand and into their eyes as the three rode through the sweltering desert. Dry, arid winds swept across the barren landscape, swirling sand into their faces. They had strips of cloth tied around their mouth and nose to keep from breathing in the dirt and sand.  
  
"Link, how much farther do we have to go?" Zelda asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We have to go as far as we can before the sun sets. We've still got a few more hours of good sunlight," Link answered.  
  
Saria remained silent as she leaned over the horn of her saddle. Her head was bowed and her long hair fell around her face in a shimmering curtain. Her delicate hands were red and burned from the sun, and she coughed every once and a while.  
  
"Saria, are you okay?" Link asked gently, nudging Epona towards the sagging girl.  
  
"I'm fine," she said bravely with a little nod.  
  
Link gave her a worried look before taking the lead once more. The three continued through the vast, expressionless desert, nothing to see for miles except for the white sand, the blue sky, and the blazing sun. Finally, they came to an outcropping of rock, the only thing they had seen since they entered this godforsaken land.  
  
"We should stop here. It's doesn't matter if it's still day, we have to rest," Zelda said wearily.  
  
Link nodded agreement, and led them into the stretching shadow of the rock. He slid off Epona and tied her to the rock in the shade, and Zelda followed suit. Saria was too tired to do anything but slither off the saddle, and Link caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He gently leaned her against the rock as Zelda sank thankfully to the relatively cool sand. Link took care off the other two horses before indulging in rest, and the three sprawled in the cool shade, taking sips from their flasks of water.  
  
"Link, how many miles do you think it is across this desert?" Zelda asked softly, not wanting to wake Saria, who had drifted to sleep.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know," he replied despondently.  
  
Zelda touched his hand comfortingly and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, and Link remained barely awake, fighting his weariness.  
  
"It's only been one day.and it was so tiring.how are we ever going to make it?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
Before he knew it, he had drifted to sleep too, and as they slept, the sun slowly slid below the horizon, and the sky went from a clear blue to blood red.  
  
~~  
  
Link opened his eyes and was confronted with an alarmingly different sight. The sun had fully set, and the moon was on the rise. The white sands now shimmered silver, and the moonlight shone on the tops of the dunes. Huge shadows seemed to shape the landscape, and panic nearly overwhelmed him. They had wasted at least three hours!  
  
"Zelda, Saria, wake up!" he hissed softly, jumping to his feet.  
  
The two girls were too exhausted, and they didn't even hear him. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps on the sand. Link whirled around to see a slim, feminine figure standing behind him. The lower half of the stranger's face was covered, and deep purple eyes gazed at him intensely.  
  
"Who are you?" he said cautiously.  
  
"Don't fear me." The voice was strangely accented and soft as a whispering wind.  
  
"What do you want?" Link demanded nervously.  
  
"I know why you are here." 


	6. The Sentinel of the Desert

Chapter 6: Sentinel of the Desert  
  
Link gaped at the woman before him. She knew why he was here?! That couldn't be! Their mission had been kept secret for fear of the enemy knowing.  
  
"How?" was all he managed.  
  
"I am a Sentinel. I know everything that happens, and why it happens. You would not comprehend if I told you in detail my ways of gathering knowledge," she replied.  
  
Link just looked at the Sentinel, slightly baffled and utterly confused. The deep purple eyes sparkled with merriment, and the Sentinel let out a small laugh.  
  
"I wonder why you, of all people, were chosen to lead this mission. You seem to be nothing more than a naïve fairy boy."  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link turned around to see Saria standing there, bewilderment in her eyes.  
  
"Saria," he said gently, holding out his hand to her.  
  
She walked toward him and Sentinel slowly and slipped her small white hand into his, standing partly behind him as she regarded the stranger fearfully.  
  
"Ah, and this is the true core of this odd quest," the Sentinel breathed softly. "So, Sage of the Forest, are you truly powerful? Can you see the destiny that stretches before you?"  
  
"Why do you ask the impossible?" Saria retorted. "None may see their destiny except the gods themselves."  
  
"Ah, but you see, child, I can see your destiny. I know your fate."  
  
Those words sent chills down Link's spine and filled him in fear of this strange being. Suddenly he heard stirring behind him, and Zelda awoke.  
  
"Link? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Rise and shine, Princess," the Sentinel said mockingly.  
  
Zelda leapt to her feet, ready to confront the stranger.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled.  
  
"I have only one thing to tell you all: the only evil you have to fear is the evil you bring inside you."  
  
Suddenly, the Sentinel was gone, and the only sign of her presence was her words echoing in their minds. Zelda shivered and rubbed her arms vigorously, and Saria leaned closer to Link. What evil did they bring with them?  
~~~  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, I've been all out of creativity. I promise the next chapter will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer, but you'll have to be MAJORLY patient, cuz I'm kinda out of it right now. 


End file.
